An electrical connector, of which the first end section of each electrical contact element is connected in a non-dismantlable way in the insulating body of the connector, is not suited to a use that can entail replacing a wire or an electrical contact element, or even inverting a wire or an electrical contact element with another. A type of connector with extractable electrical contact elements is known, which, in theory, may be adapted to such a use.
In a known manner, each locking element comprises an annular base in the form of a socket which extends axially in a fixed manner into an associated cell, and each locking socket comprises at least one elastically deformable locking finger which extends radially towards the axis from the base in socket form. Each base or socket is passed through axially by a corresponding section of the electrical contact element for which it provides the axial locking function.
The finger projects radially inside the associated cell and comprises a free end which is received in a locking notch of the intermediate locking section of the associated electrical contact element, in order to axially retain the electrical contact element. The unlocking of the electrical contact element is achieved by elastically deforming the locking finger to retract it radially towards the outside out of the notch of the locking section of the electrical contact element.
A connector of this type is not entirely satisfactory, notably for the production of a connector with small footprint, such as a connector of the so-called “micro miniature” type, notably a connector with requirements defined in standards ESA/ESCC 3401-029 and MIL-DTL-83513.
In practice, the base socket of the locking element, from which extends the locking finger, is arranged inside the associated cell, radially between the facing sections of the electrical contact element and of the associated cell, so that the useful internal diameter of the cell is, to this end, necessarily greater than the outer diameter of the electrical contact element.
Consequently, with equal useful diameter, the radial footprint of such an assembly, comprising a cell and an associated locking element, is greater than the footprint of a “conventional” connector not comprising such locking elements. Now, reducing this radial footprint may be a design constraint in the field of so-called “micro miniature” type connectors.
Also known, is an electrical connector which includes a plurality of locking elements for locking an associated contact element, each locking element comprising a base with reduced radial footprint. This connector, described in document FR-A-2,459,562, has an insulating body which delimits two adjacent cells in each of which can be longitudinally inserted an associated electrical contact element.
The connector comprises a series of locking elements, or springs, for locking each contact element in the associated cell. Each locking element comprises a locating base which is fixed in the insulating body of the connector and a locking finger which cooperates with a locking notch of the associated contact element. More specifically, the base of each locking element comprises two tabs which extend axially and which can be inserted axially into associated grooves in the insulating body. Furthermore, the base of each locking element comprises a locking attachment which is interposed between the two tabs, and which engages automatically in a locking recess of the insulating body provided for this purpose. Finally, the locking recess opens out towards the exterior of the insulating body, to allow the passage of a tool in order to push the locking attachment to unlock the locking element.
This type of locking element presents the drawback of being difficult to lock and unlock in the insulating body. Furthermore, the locking by cooperation of a locking attachment and a locking recess, and the fixing by cooperation of a pair of tabs with associated grooves, do not allow for precise locking and fixing. Similarly, a fixing by gripping or by cooperation of a harpoon-type tab with an associated groove does not allow for a satisfactory fixing.
FIG. 1A represents a connector 110 according to the prior art, of which only two adjacent cells 112 are represented, for reasons of clarity. Each cell 112 is delimited by an internal cylindrical wall 114 of a diameter D1, a base socket 116 of a locking element which extends in the associated cell 112 inside the internal wall 114, and a locking finger 120 which extends radially towards the axis from the locking socket 118, in order to axially retain an electrical contact element (not represented). The two cells 112 represented in FIG. 1A are separated by a minimum portion of material P1mini and their axes are spaced apart by a minimum distance C1mini.